Dun N’ Dusted
(DLC) |artist=Jason Creasey (Sweat Invaders) |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=3 |pc=Tangerine |gc=Green |lc= Instrumental |pictos = 72 |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche |nowc = DunNDusted |dlc = January 4, 2012}}"Dun N' Dusted" by Jason Creasey (covered by Sweat Invaders in-game) is featured on as a DLC. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer has light blue hair. He wears red glasses, orange sleeveless sweatshirt with cyan pockets, a green glove, red shirt, aqua sweatband, green and orange sneakers, and baby blue pants with red light up sparks on them. The dancer strongly resembles the Boomsday coach. Background The background is cherry red and has red smoke. Many white lights appear from the center. In the Xbox 360 version, the sun now has rays emanating from it, and red hexagons appear in the corners. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: While leaning to the left, put your left hand on your left leg, and give a thumbs-up with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1, but while leaning to the right. Gold Move 3: Raise both of your hands in circles and put them on your hips. Dunndusted gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dunndusted gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Dunndusted gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dunndusted gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dunndusted gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Dunndusted gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Dun N' Dusted ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Blurred Lines * Candy * C'mon * Feel So Right * It's You * Limbo * Starships * #thatPOWER * We No Speak Americano Captions Dun N Dusted appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Arms Circle * Corner Jumpin' * Corner Jumping * Push the Corners * Side Pump Trivia *The routine is the brother routine of Boomsday, as the dancer wears the same shaped outfit, the background has the same layout, and coincidentally, have the same performer. The difference is that there are different colors in the outfit and backgrounds, and Boomsday's dancer does not wear glasses. * The coach's hair is darker in the menu icon. * The song's title is a play on the English saying done and dusted. * Gold Move 3 is recycled from Skin-To-Skin. Gallery Game Files DunNDusted_cover_generic.png|''Dun N Dusted'' In-Game screenshots Dunndusted jd3 coachmenu wii.PNG| coach selection screen (Wii) Dunndusted jd3 coachmenu xbox360.PNG| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Promotional Images Dunndusted promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Boomsday dunndusted comparison.png|Notice this dancer and the one from Boomsday have the same clothes, just with different colors Videos Official Audio Just_Dance_3_%22Dun_N_Dusted%22_by_Sweat_Invaders Teasers Dun N’ Dusted - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 3 DLC Dun n Dusted by The Sweat Invaders (Request from benzjen1626) Dun N’ Dusted - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Dun N’ Dusted - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:Dun_N’_Dusted Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs by Sweat Invaders Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Warm Up